The Resurrection
by Unga the Mighty Pigeon Hunter
Summary: (AU) In a world where evil is a thing of the past and the people live under the false protection of a hero's tale, a new threat rises when a mysterious death occurs, and the fate of the Wizarding World is thrust into the hands of 11 year-old Harry Potter.


**Title:** Book One: The Resurrection   
**Author:** Unga the Mighty Pigeon Hunter   
**Author E-mail:** POTTYweePOTTER88@hotmail.com   
**Homepage:**   
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/General   
**Rating:** PG   
**Spoilers:** most likely all   
  
**Summary:** (AU) In a world where evil is a thing of the past and the people live under the false protection of a hero's tale, a new threat rises when a mysterious death occurs and the fate of the Wizarding World is thrust into the hands of 11 year-old Harry Potter.   
  
**DISCLAIMER:** All of the characters, places, and situations in this story are based on the Harry Potter novels by JK Rowling. No money is being made from this. This is purely for my own entertainment and anyone else who reads it.   
  
**A/N:** Well, here it is! It was about a year and a half ago that I thought of this concept for a fic and since then I've been planning on it and I'm _finally_ typing it up. This is going to be a series of seven stories, just like the real Harry Potter books. I've got it pretty well planned out except there are a few gaps in the plot that I'll have to fill later on. Naturally, I'm pretty nervous (more like paranoid) about what's going to happen in books 6, and 7 that'll majorly affect what I have planned, but I've just decided that I'll fix what I can later on and hopefully y'all won't be too picky. ^_^ So, Read, Review, and above all, Enjoy! ~Unga   


**Prologue:**

  
  
_November 1st, 1981, shortly after the attack on Godric's Hollow..._   
  
He didn't know how he had done it, how he had survived an attack from the most feared wizard at the time: The Dark Lord to his followers, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to everyone else. It was almost ridiculous how no one dare speak his real name. As if a single utter of his true identity would send him to your front door, wand at the ready, prepared to hiss the deadly incantation that had claimed so many lives. For no one confronted Lord Voldemort and lived to tell the tale.   
  
Yet there he was, lying in a state of half-consciousness, but alive nonetheless. How he had managed to survive an attack like that was a mystery to him as he strained to recall the events of that night...   
  
_It was around eleven o'clock at night and he, James, was sitting in a tattered old recliner with a newspaper opened in front of him in slightly trembling hands. This was their first night in Godric's Hollow, and the atmosphere was very tense.   
  
But the newspaper James was holding had been open to the same page for quite a long time now and his eyes were not scanning the words on the page, but were instead focused on the figure across the room from him.   
  
She was sitting on a couch opposite of him, cradling Harry in her arms, trying to coax him into sleep. The look on his wife's face was of worry as she gazed down at her son. James knew she was thinking the same thing as he. Would their son be able to survive an attack from Voldemort? Would he live past his toddler years?   
  
This unsettling thought was interrupted when Lily's worried gaze met his. They looked into each others' eyes for a few silent moments as James tried to find something comforting to say to her. He wanted to tell her that they would be okay. That the aurors would catch Voldemort and they could go back to their own home and live the rest of their lives together in peace, but the words wouldn't come to him. He couldn't lie to Lily.   
  
"I'm going to put Harry in his crib," She said quietly.   
  
He nodded and reluctantly tore his eyes away from his lover's. "I'll stay here for a while longer." he said in a voice of forced calm.   
  
She managed a smile and turned slowly to walk into their room.   
  
A hot tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
For the past year that they had been on the run from Voldemort, and he had felt nothing but the trapped feeling of hopelessness. Every single plan that Dumbledore presented to them, every so-called solution to their problem he felt was just another way to prolong the time before their certain death.   
  
He allowed a second tear to fall.   
  
Godric's Hollow was Dumbledore's newest plan to protect the Potters. James, Lily, and Harry were to movie into a vacant house, bringing none of their belongings to prevent tracking spells, and the only person who would be able to speak the name of their location would be their secret keeper, Sirius.   
  
He laughed bitterly at the thought. _'Great James..._' he thought. _'Put your best friend in danger to save your own ass.'_ If Sirius was confronted by Voldemort, he would surely die rather than give away James' position.   
  
Another tear.   
  
He wiped it away harshly. Lily couldn't see him like this. He had to be strong for Lily and Harry.   
  
And that was when it happened.   
  
With a loud 'bang!' the front door was sent off of it's hinges and onto the floor in pieces. James's hand immediately flew to his wand on the table beside him on instinct. His eyes scanned the room, but saw nothing -- until a cold hand gripped his shoulder and roughly turned him around to face a pair of slitted, scarlet eyes.   
  
It was Lord Voldemort. His lips curled up in a cruel smile, revealing a row of yellow, pointed teeth. _'Like a predator going in for the kill...'_   
  
James's wand hand came up instinctively, but was caught short by one of Voldemort's long-fingers. They were surprisingly strong for being so frail-looking. Voldemort then placed the tip of his wand on James's throat. "Tell me where the boy is," he hissed. "I might make your death a less painful one." His grin widened and James's hate towards the evil wizard doubled.   
  
He yanked his arm out of Voldemort's strong grasp and took a step backwards with a determined look on his face. "Go ahead and kill me... I won't let you get Lily and Harry."   
  
Voldemort's grin only grew broader at this. "You're a horrid liar, James Potter. I can see you shaking."   
  
It was true. He was shaking. Whether it was from anger or fear, though, he did not know.   
  
"Didn't your mummy ever tell you to never lie?"   
  
James took a step forward. It was Voldemort who had brought his parents lives to an end only months before. The look on his face was of pure hatred as he went to face Voldemort.   
  
"Not going to tell me where they are, then?" He laughed his high, cold laugh. "Very well, perhaps I might get something out of you with a bit of..." He eyed his wand fondly and continued, "...persuasion... _Crucio!_"   
  
The pain was plenty enough to send James to his knees. It was as if an invisible force was ripping his body from limb to limb. He felt like screaming until his lungs bled... screaming until death took him, but he wouldn't let Voldemort have the satisfaction of hearing his pain. If he was to die, he would die with honor.   
  
"Well, you're a stubborn one, aren't you? Not like your parents... they dropped like flies after the first spell."   
  
James looked up at Voldemort from the his place on the floor and stood up, shaking with fury. "You bastard."   
  
Voldemort responded to this by raising his wand a second time. "_Crucio!_"   
  
Again, the pain spread through his already throbbing body. Again, he didn't make a sound.   
  
Voldemort's voice was growing impatient. "For the last time, _tell me where the boy is_!"   
  
James was about to open his mouth in refusal when the sound of a baby's cry came from the bedroom. _'Harry...'   
  
Voldemort's malicious grin came back. "Well I see someone is willing to cooperate with me." He released his grip on James's robes and walked in the direction of the bedroom.   
  
The fraction of a second it took to register what was going to happen, James was already on his feet. "Lily! Take Harry and go!" He looked to Voldemort. "You'll have to kill me first."   
  
Voldemort turned around to face him. James was surprised to see a look of fury on his face, rather than the horrible smirk that had previously occupied his twisted features. "You're just as foolish as your parents! Willing to try to defeat me rather than surrendering their lives painlessly. Well have it your way... I'll need some practice before I go in for the real kill, anyways..."   
  
He was talking about Harry. Why did he want Harry anyways? Something Dumbledore had kept from Lily and himself... but it didn't matter. What mattered right now was that Lily and Harry got away. 'Please be safe... Merlin, I hope they're safe...'_   
  
Voldemort raised his wand...   
  
_'A few seconds... just enough for them to get away...'_   
  
'Avada--'_   
  
James's eyes flew open as he jerked awake and sat up quickly.   
  
"Merlin's beard, he's woken up!"   
  
"Someone needs to tell Lily..."   
  
Looking around, he noticed that he was outside... still near Godric's Hollow by the looks of it... and surrounded by bustling medi-wizards, all rushing towards him. His arm flew out and grabbed the arm of a passing woman. "Lily... Harry! Are they here?" His voice came out harsher than he had meant for it to.   
  
The young woman looked at him sternly. "Now is not the time for that.. you're in a bad condition... please, just lie back down..." she tried to force into a prostrate position, but he resisted.   
  
"Please, just tell me where my family is." His eyes were desperate...   
  
She seemed fairly annoyed at this. "I don't know, I'm just a nurse! All I know is that you need to--"   
  
"James!"   
  
James looked up at the voice that beckoned him. His hazel eyes met Remus' honey-brown ones and his face brightened, the familiar face of his friend a sight for sore eyes. "Remus!" He tried to sit up again.   
  
"James, your alright!" he rushed over and helped him into a sitting position, but not without the protests of the young nurse.   
  
"Are Lily and Harry here?"   
  
Remus smiled. "They're here and they're worried sick about you."   
  
"Take me to them."   
  
Remus smiled and helped James up, slinging one of James's arms around his shoulders to help support his weight.   
  
"Please, he's been injured badly!"   
  
"He needs to see his family. I'll return him to you after he sees his family and then you can tend to him." He gave an apologetic bow of his head. It amazed James at how calm Remus could be in tense situations as these.   
  
"They're alright?" James asked hopefully.   
  
Remus looked at him and smiled. "They're alright, James. Left the house without a single scratch."   
  
James smiled thankfully for what seemed like the first time in a year.   
  
Looking down at his injured body, he wasn't surprised to see several scrapes and bruises, and noticed that his left ankle was swollen. This sight led him again to wondering what had taken place in that house.   
  
"I know this'll sound strange, Remus, but..." He hesitated. "What happened back there?   
  
Remus stopped walking to look at James. His eyes were full of concern and curiosity. "You mean... you don't remember?"   
  
"Well, I remember everything that happened up to the point where he attacked me, but after that..." He once again tried to recall the events of that night, but only came up with a dull throbbing in his temples.   
  
"The house caved in on you, James. You were under a pile of rubble when they found you."   
  
James looked back to the house. He hadn't seen it yet... it was just as Remus had described it, nothing but a pile of rubble. He couldn't even recognize it as the house he had moved into just the day before.   
  
Remus switched his gaze to the path ahead and continued walking. "That's all we know, of course, having not been there. The craziest thing is we don't know how you defeated him, either--"   
  
"What!?" He stopped abruptly and turned his friend to face him.   
  
Remus looked at him incredulously. "You didn't even know _that_?"   
  
James looked to the ground, not able to believe what he had just heard. _'I beat him? No, of course I didn't... I don't even remember what happened... surely this is all a dream...'_   
  
"Bloody hell, James! You must've been hit harder than we all thought!"   
  
"Yeah, well... maybe I just need to get over the shock... I'll remember sooner or later." But his voice didn't even sound convincing to himself. Something was very odd about all of this...   
  
Remus's voice intercepted his thoughts. "We're here, James."   
  
James looked up... sure enough, there was his wife, Lily, rocking baby Harry in her arms. He was obviously still shaken from the whole ordeal. James felt a wave of regret that Harry had to go through all of this at such a young age. Lily was sitting on a chair that someone had obviously conjured for her, talking to Bella, eyes red and puffy from crying. They were talking in low voices about something. Bella stopped when she heard Remus and James's arriving steps, looked up and saw James, a look of relief on her face. Lily followed her gaze and her eyes met her own. Her emerald green eyes began to fill with tears again, this time of happiness.   
  
Remus removed his arm from around James's shoulders and allowed him to walk to Lily. Lily got up, still holding Harry, and walked towards him.   
  
They met in an warm embrace as he rested his cheek on her head of bright red hair. She parted from his hug and allowed James to look at his son for the first time since the attack. He thought back to that night... when he had looked into those red eyes of pure evil, he thought he would never be able to look at his son like this again. But there he was, holding the tiny form of his baby son, _alive_.   
  
He broke the silence between them. "I never thought I'd see the two of you again... I thought for sure I would die." His voice shook at the last word of his statement. Never did he want to come that close to death again.   
  
She smiled. He knew her thoughts were the same as his. "I can't believe it either..." She switched her gaze from her son to her husband. "Is it true? Did you really defeat him?"   
  
He looked at those pleading eyes of the woman he loved and then to the identical eyes of his precious son. "Yes." He said, as he continued to look at Harry. "We can live our life now. It's all over."   
  
  
**A/N:** Or _is it?_ Dun dun DUN!! XD Well, thats it for the prologue. A special thanks to my beta reader, Meredith for fixing my screw-ups.   
  
Now before you go pressing the back button on me, I WANT YOU TO REVIEW! I don't care if it's one word long. Just put 'good', 'great', or 'sucked beyond all reason'. Or you can leave me a huge paragraph-long review telling me how much you absolutely LOVED it... if you do that, I can assure you I will love you forever. =P Well, I hope you liked it enough to read the rest, 'cause I got a great series planned out for you guys. Stay tuned for Chapter One! 


End file.
